InFinity: A world of which is hidden (Sorry guys, I'm done with this)
by NethanielShade
Summary: To most the twenty first century is a time of technology, A time of knowledge, And especially a time where we think we know what's real and what's not. But there are a few that know the truth. The whole U.S. Military knows. Many of them don't have faith, yet they know. So when a sixteen year old is sent into minecraft to save the world... What will truly happen? FMF Approved.
1. Prologue

**A/N I started this out of boredom, while eating a chicken sandwich. It may escalate into a good series. But I'd like the readers to know this; I rarely create a plot before I start a story. I normally just start writing. On that note, I present to you... Drum roll please! (Badadadadadadadadadadum) _Infinity: The world of which is hidden..._**

**Prologue**

To most the twenty first century is a time of technology. A time of knowledge. And especially a time where we think we know what's real and what's not. But there are a few that know the truth. The whole U.S. Military knows. Many of them don't have faith, yet they know.

In 2022 there was a massive boom heard over the whole globe. It set millions in mystery. Until a satelite showed pictures of earth before and after. The Mojang building was wiped from the planet. During MineCon. A select few in the American government were warned about this by Markus Alexej Persson. The file marked 'Classified' had the following data in it:

_Markus Alexej **"Notch"** Persson (born June 1, 1979) was a Swedish video game programmer and designer. Persson is the owner of Mojang, the video game company he founded alongside Carl Manneh and Jakob Porser in late 2010. His principle venture for founding Mojang was Minecraft, a first-person sandbox video game that has gained popularity and support since its tech demo in 2009. Since the release of Minecraft, Persson has gained significant notability within the video game industry, having won multiple awards and establishing relations with the industry's figureheads. Persson retained his position as the lead designer of Minecraft until the game's official launch in 2011, after which he transferred creative authority to Jens Bergensten. After the release of Minecraft version 1.3.1 for the computer in 2012 Markus started studying theories on 'dimension travel', 'how to create wormholes', 'how to create portals', 'portals', 'dimensions', 'wormholes' and others of the sort were found on his computer's history. He found out information that he wouldn't tell anyone else; "...For the sake of our race, the... ...Info I learned must be kept secret." He then proceeded to warn the U.S. that during a MineCon certain people would be allowed to volunteer to "Experience my game as if it were real." Seven thousand people from around the globe showed up at the 2022 MineCon. This included, but was obviously not limited to, Jordan **"CaptainSparklez"** Maron, Martyn **"InTheLittleWood"** Littlewood, Lewis **"Xepos"** Brindley, and Simon **"Honeydew"** Lane a.k.a 'Honeydew the Dwarf'. Seven thousand people disappeared. Markus Persson was then dubbed a terrorist and anyone to see him was to kill on sight. But he was gone from the place he called **"The first realm"** and we called "Earth". _


	2. A mysterious portal

_Chapter 1: A mysterious portal._

Nethaniel woke up at 6:30 a.m... He looked at his calendar, which stated it was January second, twenty-ninety-three (Jan 2, 2093.)

"Oh God, I'm late."

_No crap._ He heard a voice in his head speak. It was his brother. They can strangely talk to each other through their minds whenever they needed to.

Shut up man.

_Whatever. Just get your ass over here._

He grumbled to himself for the next thirty minutes while he got ready. He was going to a top secret location. You see the military thinks they found out how to follow Markus into the **'Second realm.'** A place of which is unknown. The military/government wants to know that's there and they want a report back. They have tried four times before. Each time the portal exploded like a nuke and suffice to say, no one went anywhere exept for the afterlife, whatever it may be. The military has agreed; no matter what happens here, they are never, ever, making another portal to anywhere. It's too dangerous. Even if this is a success, Nethaniel will be in another realm for the rest of his life. But the reason they are going to try again is simple: The telekinetic twins have been able to speak to each other through their minds across the globe. Jake, Nethaniel's brother will be staying on earth while Nethaniel goes to the second realm. They hope that Neth will be able to speak to Jake via mind even there. It's a dangerous game.

When Neth reached the location he was told to, no one was there. This didn't surprise him. If it went wrong why kill many when you can just kill one? He already knew what he had to do. He had to use a portal. It was five meters tall, and four meters wide. It was hollow with an three by two meter rectangular hole in the middle. That was length and height. It's had a one meter width. The top half of the portal was made out of a man made substance called glowstone. It's a mineral that takes a year for a pound to be created. It's basically useless on earth as there are other bioluminescent minerals, and this one is to exspensive to make. But it's necessary for this portal. Neth walked up and touched the rough glowing material and touched it.

"I cant believe were doing something from a game that was wiped from the Internet over fifty years ago..." Neth said. While he noticed the bottom half was made from the very common volcanic glass; obsidian. It also had diamonds and emeralds embedded into it. The two tesla coils, one on each side started a steady stream of electricity to it. The electricity was going into the diamonds and emeralds. The air started bending near the bottom, and the air inside it started slowly swirling. He slowly and precisely put logs in the right half. It has to be perfect, the portal measurements and all. He lit the logs on fire. The fire started swirling so it was like a thick red line swirling next to a thick invisible line. He then poured water from a bucket next to it and stared in awe. The water swirled in next to the fire, not touching it or putting it out. Then the laws of physics became more defied... The red and blue swirl mixed and started turning purple. Then green. He was told once it was done to just relax and step in. He made sure his backpack was secure but before he was able to step in he was lifted off his feet and he flew in at supersonic speeds. Before anyone knew it the portal seemed to explode in s bright flash. But this time it was soundless and did no damage to anything whatsoever. There wasn't even a crater. The whole team back in an observatory room slowly stood up. Then they cheered. It. Was. A success!


	3. Angels of fire and air

Chapter 2: Angels of fire and air.

Back in the bunker in Nevada Neth's brother Jake tried contacting Neth. For the first time there was no response. He thought maybe Neth was just unconscious... But he had a bad feeling.

In the Minecraftian world there was about six major cities. Hundreds of villages, thousands of tribes and many more lone houses. While in the first realm, Earth, only 71 years passed, in Minecraftia 231 years had passed. In the smallest of the big cities, Lux Lapidem, a bright flash exploded and a silhouetted figure could be seen floating above the city. Many of the residents wondered what it was. Notch sat in his Aether temple and a Valkyrie flew to him, dropped to one knee, and planted the tip of her sword onto the ground. After that she stood up and reported what had happened. Notch was very shocked. He knew what had happened. He ordered the Valkyrie; "Go, along with nine other Valkyries, to the Nether. There you shall get my brother's angels, Blazes, and the twenty of you would ensure the newcomer have a safe passage to the ground. You would then explain to the city that he has come from the realm of legend. He would need volunteers to help him live in this new world. He will also have almost no memory so tell the citizens not to bombard him with questions. The citizens will believe it because it came from the Flaming Angels and the Valkyries." And with that the Valkyrie left without argument.

An hour later, the whole town of Lux Lapidem, which is Latin for Light Stone, was in town square staring up at the mysterious floating body. Then someone screamed "Look!" and the whole crowd, which was thousands of people, simultaneously gasped. In the sky was ten Valkyries and ten blazes flying towards it. Most people never ever saw an angel of the Aether or the Nether in their entire lifetimes. Much less both, or so many of both! The Valkyrie in the front grabbed the floating figure and explained to the people what he was and from where he came. When the Valkyrie asked for volunteers no one stuck a hand up. No one except for Natalie Aurum Chalcitis. A sixteen year old girl, Neth also happens to be sixteen, Natalie had golden hair and tan skin and she shot her hand up into the air bravely. A blaze gave a metallic breathing noise of approval and the lead Valkyrie nodded. And just like that the flew off. Leaving an unconscious Nethaniel laying on the floor. With thousands of people circled around and staring at Natalie.


	4. A world uncovered

**A/N I have a poll on my profile page. But I'll also put the question here, you can answer in a review. Also reviews of any type will be greatly appreciated. My story will have many new things in it. One thing I'd like to know is if I should make endermen be able to talk and in some cases be friendly? Also Neth and Natalie will be traveling. But I need to know if I should add more people to the party? And on to answering reviews; JordyBoi (Guest): Well, the portal in the first chapter is a portal I made up. No mod for it. Sorry.**

**And without further ado...**

Chapter 3: A world uncovered.

Neth awoke a few minutes after the crowd was cleared. Natalie then greeted him;

"Well hello, I'm glad you didn't sleep all day. You are in Minecraftia now. In Lux Lapadiem, that's the town name."

Nethaniel stared at her for a minute then looked around at the strange new world. Everything seemed so... Different. But it also felt natural. Everything... Almost everything was made out of blocks. But unlike the video game it's more realistic. Looking close at the grass it's not unlike the grass on earth at all.

"Minecraftia...? What wonders this world must have that are unlike earth!"

"Yeah. Adventurers do great quests and end up having stories made of them."

"I like the sound of that. But it's weird. I dont remember much from my time on earth."

"That's fine. You'll be living here for the rest of you life. Anyway... Do you know what you're good at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're going to need a job. " She said then got up and started walking, Nethaniel following.

"Well... How about being an adventurer?" Neth said. And with that Natalie started laughing as hard as she could. Neth gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry... Sorry. I know that's mean." She giggled. "You won't get paid for adventuring."

Neth thought on that. They walked back to her house and, after a while of reading a book on crafting and how to survive the first night he said to Natalie;

"Why don't we leave town. Start adventuring!" It wasn't a question.

She just stared at him. "No. Only the greatest of adventurers adventure. Regular 'adventurers' don't even adventure. They make up stories. And most of all we'd die without a city."

"Now, it can't be that bad! Plus how do the greatest of adventurers become what they are without a start?" It did make sense. "Besides if were careful... What could kill us?" He said. But before Natalie did anything else she threw an encyclopedia of **Known Mimecraftian Mobs Vol. 2: Hostile and Neutral Unless Provoked.** but that didnt break Neth's spirit. "And if you have so many helpful books... What are you worried about?!"

I only have those two and volume one. I'm a hunter so those books are kind of necessary."

"And you go out into the wild alot! Why _not_ go?"

Now that was a good point.

"Okay. You're making so much sense I'm thinking about it. Besides... I don't have any family. There's no one I love that I'll miss."

"Oh. I guess it's the same for me."

"Well I could really get some fresh air. How about we leave. Well need to pack some things first." And with that she took 16 torches, 32 oak planks, 6 cooked pork chops, and a full set of iron tools. She then gave Neth a set of stone tools, and split the pork with him. Then they left.

**Three hours later...**

Inside their dirt hut Natalie was starting to regret things. First of all they had been ambushed in the dark by someone shooting a bow. They didn't get a good look though. Now they are underground in a small room with dirt walls, floor, ceiling, everything.

"Now seems like a good time to tell me anything we missed."

"Like?"

"I don't know! You're the one who's lived here your whole life."

Natalie paused. She told him about the monsters that lurk in the night. Now they think the archer that ambushed them was a skeleton. "...The other known mobs are zombies, creepers, spiders... And endermen. But most just think they are legends."

"Cool. What do they look like. The author of the book didn't draw a picture."

"Well," She started. "they are tall- almost human like. Except taller. They are completely black... They are completely covered with dark black- like obsidian black scales. They are supposedly smooth and stick to the body so smooth that if you touched it you wouldn't know it has scales. They also have purple eyes and can teleport. But that's about all that's known about them..."

"Creepy."

"You could say. They are rare. That's if they even exist."

Neth had a moment of silence. "Where did they come from? The book says they weren't always here."

"Now that. Is a mystery. Although... There's rumors. Of an abandoned stronghold with a portal in it. But the portal is weird. It's laying flat and not activated. People speculate that's where they come from. Because tons of endermen were guarding it."

"Woah." Neth then decided. No matter what. In his life he would go to one of those.

"Supposedly they come from a place like the Aether but more deadly like the Nether."

"Aether? Nether?"

"Well," Natalie started. "the Nether is a hell-like place. If you dig deep down you'll hit bedrock. Under many layers of bedrock you would find yourself in the Nether. It's called the third realm and Herobrine supposedly rules it. Although no one knows much about him there are many rumors that he used to terrorize people. But we do know he is a god. Or atleast a false one. Whatever the case he sent ten of his Flaming Angels; Blazes, along with ten of Notch's angels the Valkyries."

"Notch... I think I remember something about him. Isn't he a terrorist?"

"WHAT?! No! Notch created this world and everything in it. We worship and love him!"

"Oh. Well what's a Valkyrie? Or a Blaze?"

"I'm going to keep telling you what little I know about the Nether and along with that the Blazes. Then about the Aether and Blazes. The Nether is basically a giant cave under bedrock levels. It is made up largely of a red stone called Netherrack. It's blood red and very very hot to the touch. There are patches of gravel and soul sand, as well as stalactites of glowstone hanging from the ceiling. Mushrooms grow abundantly in the Nether, and natural fires are a common sight. Small tunnels form in the netherrack, which contain no ores or hidden caverns. Nether fortresses can be found as well. These Nether fortresses are made up of Nether brick, Nether brick stairs, Nether brick fences and crops of Nether wart. At the very bottom, beneath an ocean of lava, is a layer of Netherrack and bedrock. The very top of the Nether is also bedrock. Also fire storm, which are dust storms that raise the temperature, which it's already always above 120 degrees Fahrenheit (°F) or about 48 Celsius (°C). Although the Netherrack is considerably hotter and so is the air near the lava. Not to mention the lava. But that's all I know about the Nether."

And that is when a block from their roof disappeared


	5. Aether Boys and Endermen

**A/N Here's some more!**

Chapter 4: Aether boys and Endermen.

Neth has been really scared before. But never this scared.

"How much time?"

"I don't know!"

"Why won't dawn come when you need it?!" Neth just got done saying when an other-worldly gurgle scream type sound was heard from behind them. It was to high pitched to be a zombie. Plus it was too dark to see the thing chasing them through the forest. That's when Natalie tripped...

**Five minutes earlier**

Natalie had just finished telling Neth about the Nether when a block from their dirt ceiling disappeared. The light flooded outside and a weird sound like a high pitched sucking of air was heard. They both got their stuff and ran out. Neth had grabbed the torch and while he was running and lighting the path with the flames it was still dark. They ran for a good five minutes praying dawn would come. Neth has been really scared before. But never this scared.

"How much time?"

"I don't know!"

"Why won't dawn come when you need it?!" Neth just got done saying when an other-worldly gurgle scream type sound was heard from behind them. It was to high pitched to be a zombie. Plus it was too dark to see the thing chasing them through the forest. That's when Natalie tripped...

"Natalie!" Neth skidded to a halt. But before he reached her a swarm of purple particles appeared in between them. That same high pitched sucking of air sound was heard and then a dark, tall, thin, figure appeared in front of them. It made the gurgle sound again but it more vaguely resembled someone rolling their r's. Natalie whispered to Neth;

"Don't. Look. At. His. Eyes."

The Enderman cocked his head sideways. Then without moving his mouth he spoke to both of them out loud;

"Don't worry humans. I come in peace. Now tell me," he looked over at Neth, "Is this the one from the first realm?"

Both of their jaws dropped...

WTF?!

"You. Are friendly? You... Can speak?" Natalie shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. On the contrary to popular belief, we Endermen are highly intelligent. We used to work side by side with the testificates. But humans became scared of us and attack so we went into hiding. That's why were so rare; you see."

"I get it. And yes. I am from Earth." Neth said happily.

"Then I shall stay by your side and aid your every need." The Enderman bowed down to him. Endermen were like humans. They weren't blocky, but realistic. They didn't have elbows at the arms but instead they curved mor like tentacles. They also had scales laying all over their bodies but laid so slick it's hard to tell. They are black as obsidian and this one had green eyes.

Natalie, still in shock started questioning him. "I thought Endermen had purple eyes. And attacked if you attack first or look into their eyes... And I thought they couldn't speak!"

"Well," The Enderman began, "purple eyed Endermen, which are most common, prefer not to talk, and will attack under the terms you have said. Green eyed, like me, like to talk and are friendly to humans as much as possible..." He left out about the third species. It wasn't time they know yet...

"Oh" She said relaxing a bit. Then she got testy again. "Why will you be part of this team because of Neth? Why would you want to know if he came from the first realm?"

Oh no. The Enderman was in a sticky situation. One he couldn't teleport out of. He wanted to avoid this. So what would he do? Well, he would mislead them for now. Not entirely lying. Just leaving out the full truth.

"Well, he's from the supposedly mythical first realm. He was also delivered by both types of Angels. He's bound to make enemies. People who would want him for whatever reason. I'm here to help, as I would do the same if you were in trouble. Why? Because you are human." All without moving his mouth. He could really be a ventriloquist.

"Alright. You're in." And with that they started walking through the forest. They soon found out that he was really willing. He helped them fight mobs, get through dense parts of the jungle they were now in, and reach cocoa plants from off the trees. Eventually it started raining. But before it did rain too hard the Enderman (Who introduced himself as Tenebrisfinis, which means dark-end in Latin. Mostly it was describing his looks rather than nature because he isn't dark in nature at all.) teleported under a tree while Neth and Natalie dug out a room six by six by three blocks in the dirt. But as Tenebrisfinis teleported in and Neth and Nat made a staircase in they decided to give the nice Enderman an extra block of room above his head, as he was a block taller than humans, and they stripped a layer off the floor so it was four blocks high now.

By the time it had stopped raining they all had time to sleep. Except for Tenebrisfinis who claimed that Endemen didn't sleep so he took watch. It stopped raining around six o' clock. Right around the time the sun would rise. The destroyed the dirt roof, took the torch off the wall and grabbed their backpacks, them threw all the dirt to the floor while going up the staircase. The Enderman stopped and stared at the damp leafy ground. Natalie noticed what was wrong and took out some string and her only four leather, then with a stick she sharpened with her sword she started sewing a pair of boots for the Enderman. They were a bit longer than normal. But not by much. Maybe an inch. Strangely enough, it actually looked good on him. As if he were meant to wear clothes. They continued trudging through the jungle then finally came to the edge, into a plain. A village could be seen in the distance so they hurried towards it. They stopped at the tavern to get some drinks, water for them, nothing for Tenebrisfinis but he didn't mind. As long as he didn't have to ingest water. They heard a mixed group of testificates and humans talking about the latest rumors. And apparently this week was called week-of-mysterious-appearances. Why? Well because of Neth and... A new boy named Riptide. Supposedly he walked into a beachside town, and by into they mean out of the ocean. He didnt remember anything except for raising himself in the wild and that his right shoulder had an injury. It seemed to have been stabbed somehow, and although healed it hurt him. But even more strange is that the boy was said to be wearing the legendary Neptune Armor. It's an armor that gives you the power to run and swim swiftly through any water. It was a dark oceanic blue and it's one of the rarest armors ever because it can only be made or found in the Aether. He also had a gravitite sword. It's a sword made of gravitite, the Aether equivalent to diamond. He was also apparently staying the night in this very village! The seaside town he was found in was only on the edge of this plains biome, where it met an ocean.

Natalie and Neth looked at eachother. They would meet this boy and find out more about him. Definitely.


	6. A new friend

Chapter 5: A new friend.

Nethaniel Shade and Natalie Antrum looked each other in the eyes. They would go after this new mysterious boy. They would learn about him.

Tenebrisfinis sensed this and said; "I'll wait here. It's raining outside again." Sure enough it was.

Neth and Nat got up and walked out. They went to the inn, which happened to be the biggest building in the village. It was in between the tavern and the library. Inside they asked where they could see him and the inn keeper said "Room one. He's the only one staying here."

"That's about to change. We need a night. One room please." And with that she tossed him two steak. "Feed yourself and your family tonight. I know times are tough but take that."

They then walked to room two. There was only five rooms. They dropped their stuff, went back out and knocked on the door to room one.

"Yes?" Came a young voice. Possibly early teens.

"Hello." Neth began. "Are you Riptide?" The door opened. He stared at them, his blue eyes piercing them.

"Yes. That'd be me. And you are?"

"Nethaniel Shade. Better known as the guy who came from the first realm, floated in the sky for an hour, than was brought down by the angels. We heard a story about you and we'd like to know if it's true."

"Yes. And I've heard your story. Nice to meet you." He said barely inclining his head.

"We were wondering... Well, we could use someone else on the team."

"Oh?" He asked. "And you have a mission?"

"No. But we have a pet Enderman."

"I'm in."

Just then Tenebrisfinis appeared. "I am _not_a pet." And Riptide strangely wasn't scared. Maybe he's seen them before. After all, the boy is wearing Aether armor and has an Aether sword.

"Okay now that we have number three, we n-" Tenebrisfinis tensed. Wrong. Wording.

"Number three?" They asked in unison.

"Oh wow. I know I can't talk myself out of this now..."

"No joking mea tenebris amicus?" Nat asked.

"Say-what-now?" Neth asked.

"Ugh. In this world we speak four languages. Well, the humans anyway. Those are Latin, English, Desert Dweller, and Swedish." She answered.

"Oh. I'm guessing Desert Dweller is a new language?"

"Yes, King ADD. Have enough information on this? I swear you have the attention-span of a cat in a sack with a mouse."

"Hey! I'm not that- what's that over there?!" He cut himself off and pointing randomly out the window dramatically.

Natalie rolled her eyes and then asked Tenebrisfinis again; "What did you mean?"

"Okay, okay. Time I tell you anyway. But number four and number five will need briefing later. Okay, so yes. You will have two more people join this group. This group is being chosen by the gods themselves. A darkness is rising from the end. This team is foretold to save Minecraftia. Happy now? I told you."

They all stared blankly. "You can see the future?" Neth asked.

"No. I was sent by Notch to lead you on the right path!"

Silence.

"Alright. I'll let you guys sleep on that knowledge." And with that he teleported out. Riptide shrugged, said goodnight, then closed the door. Nat and Neth went into room two and had to sleep in the same bed. They were quiet the whole time.

Up in the Aether palace Tenebrisfinis teleported. Then he bowed by Notch. He then rose and told him what happened. Notch stroked his beard. "Well, you have no secrets to keep anymore. Tell them what they ask for. Nothing that you can't answer from your own knowledge." And with that Tenebrisfinis teleported out.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Hope you like the story so far!**


	7. Not a real chapter! But IMPORTANT!

Hello! This isn't an actual chapter, just I'd like to give some shout outs.

DarkKryptid: Thanks for the follow and favorite! Also thanks for the review!

JordiBoy: No pressure indeed!

Now, if you don't know these stories, The World in which we Fail, or TPoM (The Profecy of Minecraftia), or Ears to Hear us, I suggest you check them out! Also if you want to follow this story better I always post the newest chapter for the story on the mc forums BEFORE I post them here. Also I have an OC contest on the mc forums! If you want your character in this story check it out there! Enjoy!

EDIT: In fact... I've decided to put the OC contest here too! I will choose a few from mc forums and here for my story! Post the following (but filled out of course!) template in a reveiw!

Okay, to have your character in this story fill out the following form in a review. Also, to prove you are reading this say 'I Agree' as the first words in the comment. By agreeing you sumbit your character to be used in this story completely by me, and possibly a co-author. These authors will be allowed to edit the backstory (Minorly, I promise) to fit in with the plot (Which, yes I have finally developped.)  
Sheet;  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Backstory:  
Afraid of/Weaknesses:  
Proffesion:

Now on to the next thing... I'm looking for a co-author. I think what I plan to do is have it so that I write one chapter and the other author writes one, then I write one, then him/her, ect. Now it might not start off that way. If you look to be a co-author we can get together through skype and send sample chapters (Not the real stuff) back and forth via email. If you don't have a skype we can do all our talking through email or another form of communication. Whatever the case I'd lkike to apologize for the whole chapter just being an Authors Note. WIll not happen again! Tooduloo!


	8. A new home

Chapter 6: A new home.

"Alright Darkend! Tell us about this now!" Demanded Natalie. She needed to always know everything about the situation it seemed. Nethaniel looked over at Riptide who had his head cocked down, looking sideways at Natalie in a pouty expression. She annoyed Riptide, not too much, but it did get annoying. They were walking away from the town, after they had traded some wood, three stacks of oak logs, with the testificates and had gotten nine emeralds they had walked away. Not back towards the jungle, nor to the sea. But off along the plains they were in. Riptide's brown hair blowing in the wind, his blue eyes set on the ground now, steadily ignoring Natalie. Tenebrisfinis held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright." He said while still walking along with them. "Natalie, you three were chosen because of your gifts. I know not who has what gift. But it's foretold that a group of six will come together. One is the InFinity, one the InVinsible, one the InTense, and one the InFamous. Then an Enderman and a..." He hesitated.

"A what?"

"A pigman..."

"Like... A zombie pigman?" Riptide asked, looking up.

"No. A living pigman. He'll be the last of his kind alive. They used to exist long before you humans. And the testificates. They are shape-shifters. They can turn into a pig or a pigman. And if they had been to the Aether even once they could also turn into a Phyg. Thats a pig with golden wings, they spawn in the Aether. They can jump really high then glide far away. Not techniqually flying but still." Tenebrisfinis said.

Nethaniel's ADD finally led him in a good direction. "Gifts?"

Tenebrisfinis changed his stare to him. "Yes. Supposedly each of you four humans will have a power and be dubbed one of those titles..."

"Cool!" Riptide said looking more interested in the conversation.

"Wait," Natalie said. "I didn't think I was special... Just a tag-along."

"Nope." Tenebrisfinis said like it was nothing.

"But... Last night you said a darkness was rising in Minecraftia?" Nethaniel asked. Then the shadows around them seemed to get darker, and the air around seemed to be sucked of anything lively as Tenebrisfinis started to look gloomy. "Yes. My brothers, the purple eyes and... I haven't told you about them but the red eyed Endermen. They are plotting the downfall of humans... By creating their own race."

"What?" They all three said in unison.

"My brother Endermen are creating a new breed of Enders. Two actually, as far as I know. They have created Enderhumans and End Globs. Like how the Nether has Magma cubes, Aether and the blue and golden swets, and the overworld with it's slimes there are now End Globs. They are black slimes that will just swallow a human whole. They go around you like they are some sort of... I don't know. A thick sludge. They are gross. And the Enderhumans... They look like purple-eyes Endermen but they are the same size as humans and have more psychic powers... But that's all I know."

**Three hours later.**

Neth stopped dead in his tracks. It was mid-day and they were all walking through a swamp when he noticed something. "Guys!" He yelled. They all stopped and looked where he was pointing. The swamp had a thick fog but not twenty blocks away was vines. A block off the ground and they seemed to extend forever into the sky.

"I know where those lead!" Natalie exclaimed. "You see, the Nether is under us you know. We use portals because the Nether is under bedrock so we cant get to it. Well the Aether is above us-"

"That leads to the Aether?!" The two boys exclaimed at the same time.

"No. It leads to the skylands. All above us, and above the clouds, are floating islands. They are part of the over world and called skylands. Same grass and everything. Although the rare blueberry bush from the Aether can be seen here and there possible from a fallen blueberry that got planted from the impact... Either way, that leads to floating islands!"

"If we are in the skylands... What stops us from building up to the Aether?" Nethaniel asked.

"Well, about 200 blocks above the floating islands the air gets to thin to breath for about another hundred blocks then it gets to Aether realm, where you can breathe again. It's impossible to build your way to the Aether."

But Neth was already running for the vines. He didn't care about getting to the Aether. Just to those floating islands! Riptide soon followed, so Natalie fell in place with the Enderman close behind. The climb was a relatively easy one. The vines were strong and after thirty minutes they were back on land... A huged island, about 300 blocks wide, 500 blocks long, and 300 blocks from bottom to top. It was as if the island was superflat... Because the whole entire top of it was flat. No elevation difference anywhere on it. Natalie threw Tenebrisfinis a sapling, gave Riptide her iron axe and wood, then walked off and layed down. The rest of the males, Tenebrisfinis, Nethaniel, and Riptide looked at eachother, then at her, obviously confused. They all shrugged and Tenebrisfinis put a sapling down while Riptide walked off and started building a 16x16 floor of planks. There went 256 planks. And there they gained 256 dirt. He then placed a crafting table on a corner. They didn't have the wood for walls but atleast they wouldn't be sleeping on the grass. It was annoying, the grass that'd get on you and in your hair. He placed four torched, one on each corner (Exept one ontop of the crafting bench). Nethaniel walked over to the crafting bench. He took out the nine emeralds. Riptide stared at him in disbelief. What was he doing? He placed three emeralds along the top... Then a stick in the very middle and one at the bottom. Emerald tools were unheard of. And at first nothing happened. Then Nethaniel touched an emerals and they slowly melded into place creating an emerald pickaxe. Tenebrisfinis had watched the whole time... _So alot of this is true._ He thought. _Interesting indeed._

Nethaniel walked over to the ledge of the island. He knew on this side there was a deep pond down there. He dove. With a safe but otherwise painful splash, he landed in it then swam out and caught his breath. He was dripping wet but he looked around. He didnt see anything and started a verticle mineshaft downwords. 16 torches fell from the sky next to him. Riptide probably threw them down for him. He'd mine until sunset... That was a few hours away. He hit a cave eventually then went on mining. About an hour later he exited and climbed back up the vines. He had two stacks of coal, 56 iron ores, and four redstone dust. Nice for a three hour trip. Turned out that while he was gone, Riptide was out killing sheep, which are very common in swamps for some reason, and brought back the wool for three beds, and enough to make 16 string, otherwise that means four extra wool. Natalie had then sewed Tenebrisfinis a leather tunic and some leather leggings in addition to the boots. Nethaniel made a few furnaces with the abundant cobblestone he had then started smelting the iron ingots. He eventually made two full sets of iron armor for himself and Natalie. They all had armor now. Riptide made a double chest for himself, then one for Natalie,. one for Neth, then a regular chest for Tenebris who wouldnt be collecting many supplies. Nethaniel made full iron tools for himself and Riptide, minus the sword for Riptide and the pickaxe for Neth. Natalie put all of her stuff, including her armor and iron tools, in her chest. Riptide followed likewise and layed in his bed. Natalie just sat on hers. Nethaniel put all of his stuff up and layed on his bed. He was out within seconds.

But his sleep wasn't so peaceful... He was in a dream.


	9. HIM

bA/N: Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be LONG! Promise.

Edit: Sorry all, fear not. I haven't given up, rather I've forgotten to update this story here on fanfiction. I've been updating the one on the minecraft forums. Either way, enjoy!

P.S. Woah! A review from one of my two idols! I mean, I talk to Mellifluousness all of the time on DA, but FMF? Yay! /b

Chapter 7: Him

Nethaniel was standing on red-hot stone. He was sweating like crazy, and already feeling the symptoms of heat exhaustion. Lava everywhere and these rotting pig-looking men wondered aimlessly all around, holding golden swords slackly in their hands. He looked around, and then he noticed it.

A man was in front of him. He had his back to him, he also had a teal shirt on with blue jeans and brown hair.

"Hey! Am I in the Nether...?" Called Nethaniel. He noticed the man tensed at the sound of his voice then he turned to meet him.

And his eyes shocked Nethaniel more than anything he'd ever seen. They glowed white, no pupils, no irises. The man smiled at his facial expression.

"Why, yes you are." He said simply. "I was expecting you. About time you showed up.

Nethaniel was even more confused at this... Then something clicked in his mind. "You're Herobrine. Notch's brother. Aren't you like, a god?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes." He nodded. "But that isn't important. I summoned you here to warn you. You see, the Second Realm is in more trouble than first thought. The Enders have complete control of the End, and their flooding to the overworld through strongholds. They'll first take hold of the overworld. Then they'll attack the Nether. After that, the Aether." He looked grim. "But I'm warning you so you'll be prepared. In three days' time, you'll be fighting Enders like there's no tomorrow. Tell Tenebrisfinis my orders. Tell him, as there was thought to be the original six, there will be ten. Eight humans, Tenebrisfinis, and the pigman." He smiled. "First of all, there will be the original four. You four will still have your powers; the other four will be naturally very, very talented at something. The pigman... He will be special. The last of his kind and extremely useful. For one, he's been to the Nether and the Aether. That means he'll be able to shape shift into a pig, a pigman, a zombie pigman, and a phyg."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Nethaniel asked.

"I value the Second Realm, and I love the people in it, contrary to popular belief. All of those stories about me are just sailor's tales because I got to rule the Nether. I'm as loving as my brother." He scoffed.

"Right... Anything else?"

"Yes, actually." He hesitated. "The eight of you humans will each have a different armor and in some cases tools. I don't care what they are, but you will. Two will have Nether things, two Aether and four overworld." He smiled, once again, at Nethaniel. "Now sleep. I have work to do."


	10. What the Hell?

**A/N Hey guys, I'd just like to say to the creators of Synaxin, Jem, and Trent, don't fret! I've planned on some of Herobrine's prediction to be wrong.**

**All eight humans will be a chosen. All eight will have powers! :D**

**:D**

**:D**

**Ima stop that now...**

**;)**

Chapter 8: What the hell?

CRACK!

Nethaniel's pick struck stone. He was back in the mine before dawn, no one was awake.

CRACK!

That section of stone broke. He swung again wildly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Vvvvvvmmmmmmmmmm...

A cold rush of air burst out of the newfound hole he created. Neth just stared into pure blackness, he'd struck a cave. He pulled out a torch, and walked in. It lit an area around him but he quickly found out it was huge. He heard a wizzing sound, and a [i]tink[/i], the unmistakeable sound of an arrow. He launched his pickaxe in the direction of the skeleton.

Clunk. He heard it stick into it's skull. Then he turned around.

And a pair of red eyes stared back at him.

He tensed, scared out of his mind. The thing also froze, but was shaking violently.

"You pathetic [i]human[/i]." He heard the thing's raspy voice.

He didn't wait for something else to come after him. Nethaniel took off running.

[i]Brah![/i]

He didn't look back. But when a zombie came close he jumped and round-house kicked it, clipping its temple. It crumpled and he continued bolting.

[i]Whizzz,[/i]

[i]Thunk.[/i]

An arrow penetrated between its eyes, and it crumpled.

"What the hell?"

"I'm just as surprised. Normally arrows don't hit Enderborne."

Neth turned to see a boy maybe two years older than him with a bow in hand.

"Who are you?"

"Why should I trust you?" The boy replied.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Well, it seems you were in a tight spot."

Neth nodded. "My name's Nethaniel."

"Trent." He shot his chin up, a bit too high, then brought it down.

"Cool. You know the way out? I got lost running..."

"Oh... Nope. Actually maybe this way," he took off in a random direction only to come back a few seconds later. "I have no clue."

Nethaniel pondered his options. "I could yell for my friend, but it might attract more of those thing-" He stopped talking. "Did you say Enderborne?"

"Yeah. Enderborne. Enderhumans, call them what you like."

Neth looked at it. It started dissolving into purple particles, but it definitely was human-shaped. Smaller than Endermen. It eventually dissolved away and Trent picked up his arrow, Neth taking an Enderpearl.

"That's the thing's heart." Trent pointed the arrow at the pearl. Neth put it away and looked around.

[i]Zzzt.[/i]

Green eyes appeared in front of them, Trent notched an arrow.

"Wait!" Neth and Tenebrisfinis exclaimed simultaneously.

[b]Three hours later.[/b]

Nethaniel, Natalia, Tenenebrisfinis and Riptide all told Trent what had happened, including Neth telling about his dream and the Enderborne.

Tenenebrisfinis shook his head solemnly, and said "Well, there's some news. Not surprising, though, the fact we need more in our team."

Natalie took a feather and dipped the tip in an ink sack they'd gotten by killing a squid in the swamp below.

"Whatcha doin' there, Nat?" Neth asked, right as she hovered it over a price of paper.

"Nosy. I'm writing a letter."

"To who?" Nethaniel and Riptide said simultaneously. All they received in answer was a shake of the head.

Riptide shrugged, then stopped and turned to the Enderman. "Hey, Tenebrisfinis, so... How exactly do we get our powers? Or maybe, do you know what they'll be?"

He shook his head also. "I have no clue on either of those. Right now I'm just as in the dark as..." He froze.

"What?" Riptide asked.

"Riiiiptiiide... You're starting to scare me." Neth.

"You okay?" Nat.

"Freaky." Trent.

After a long minute of silence he turned his head to each of them. "They're coming..."

"What?" Three replies.

"Let's kick some ass." Trent, again.

Nethaniel plopped two emeralds down on the crafting bench.

"Guys, I have to say something first. Herobrine said we'd all have different weapons and armor. Our swords and tools will match the armor, even if its never been heard of." He put a stick under the emeralds, then brandished a beautiful green sword. "Such as emerald."

"It's one of your few powers you all have right now." Tenebrisfinis said. Then he went into more detail, "You can craft things out of uncraftable things, break minecraftian physics, such as make a diamond now that can actually shoot."

"Diamond's not flexible." said Natalie.

"Exactly."

"Well, I want diamond things but we don't exactly [i]have[/i] diamonds." She said.

"Iron will do for now. You can choose your permanent items later, though it's too late for Nethaniel, he's chosen emeralds and he's stuck with them."

"I can't use even wooden tools?"

"It's one of the very few downsides of being a Chosen. If you touched a diamond pickaxe it'd snap and crumble instantly. Of course, that's if you tried to use it. If you were just getting it for somebody it would be fine."

"Wow. You guys are pretty ADD." Trent said behind a smile.

Riptide took charge. "Alright. If they're coming, we need a place to build a fort, soldiers, and the other four humans and pig man who's going to join us. I don't like the idea, but we have to split up. Natalie," he pointed to her, "you know this kingdom better than me or Nethaniel. Go to the nearest fort and tell them our position. I have a feeling the Krellian army knows who we are."

"Hold on! Kingdom? Krellian?" Neth asked.

"There are eleven human kingdoms in this world, some others but that isn't important. Kingdoms, human's anyway, are named after their corresponding king. This is under rule of King Krell. We're lucky, actually. Krell's the least cruel of them all." Natalie took a breath. "The closest city is actually Lux Lapediem. But in honesty, Goldensoul city is our best bet, it's in a giant mushroom biome through The Magnus Erimus-"

"The what?" Neth again.

"The Magnus Erimus means The Great Desert. Eremus, actually means desert in Latin but Arimis is desert in Desert Dweller, so we call it 'Erimus'. Anyway, there is a large plateau in the center of The Magnus Erimus, and we can build fort there."

Riptide nodded agreeingly, but Trent was skeptical.

"No, you see there's already a town there. Kinotcxutan, it's a Desert Dweller city."

Natalie nodded. "And yes, Desert Dwellers are raiders. But desert Dwellers are within King Krell's kingdom for a reason, we have a truce with them. Plus what city wouldn't let teenagers charged with super powers build a fort around the city?"

"Don't answer that." Tenebrisfinis said.

"We got side tracked. Natalie, if you're going to Goldensoul, then how will you cross the desert?"

This time Tenebrisfinis answered; "There's and oasis East of the plateau and its about a days' journey from it. After that its three days' journey to Goldensoul. Meanwhile, we'll be doing other stuff."

Natalie nodded. "I'll go alone, and if I find anyone who looks like they're supposed to be with us I'll tell yah."

Nethaniel began to argue, but realized how if anyone joined them, it'd be obvious if they were a chosen. So instead he nodded and began to unpack everything they'd put in their chest and put it in his backpack, which was a chest covered in blue wool and blue dyed string twisted into a rope. He'd learned this from Natalie, who had a knack for inventing.

[b]It was two days later[/b]

The swamp hit desert.

"How does that work?!" Neth exclaimed. "Five meters that way it's hot sand, the other way it's wet marshland."

They all shrugged and continued on. After a few minutes of walking,

Click.

Neth looked down to see a thin wooden [i]thing[/i].

"Wha-"

Then they all fell. Tenebrisfinis grabbed Nat and Trent, the two closest to him, and disappeared.

Riptide swung out his Gravitite Sword and hit Nethaniel over the head, momentarily reversing his gravity, and launched him up. He then stuck his sword into the stone, it dragged down creating a line of broken blocks but he finally stuck. Looking down he saw about thirty blocks down the sand hit and exploded with TNT under it. He looked up, Nethaniel dangling over the edge some fourth blocks up. Riptide watched as Nethaniel was pulled over the edge and gone from sight. Then he planted his feet on the walls and tried to pull the sword out.

It was no use. He pulled himself up and sat on the sword protruding from the rock and assessed his supplies. He had a bow, quiver, arrows, one torch, and a stone pickaxe. He sighed, stood on the sword, saluted to no one in general, and let himself fall into the deep hole that the TNT created, it opened into a ravine.

[b]Riptide woke up in water,[/b]

Some minutes later. He kicked out and sputtered, but noticed something... Off.

He didn't drown. Not even did he feel as if he started to, or even if he [i]could[/i] drown.

And arrow wizzed by him he stepped back, caught it, and without stopping he spun and reversed its momentum.

Thunk. It embedded itself into a skeleton's skull. His bow broke during the fall so he stole its bow.

"That was... Strange." He spun and notched three arrows into the bow.

He let go of the string.

Thunk, hiss, screech. Head-shotted a skeleton, creeper and a spider.

Then the wispers came. At first they were faint and freaked him out. But after a while, they grew louder. His armor fell of him, slowly dissolving, as did his bow.

The wispers said;

You are the InVincible. You are the InVincible. You are the InVincible. You are the InVincible...

He stood up and shouted,

"[i]I am the [b]InVincible[/b]![/i]"


	11. Multiple Paths

**A/N Hey all. My midterm exams start this week (Monday the 17th) so I might not be able to work much on the story. I'll try.**

**Also...  
FullMoonFlygon reveiwed my story?  
Mine? I mean, I talk with Melifluousness all the time, but not FMF reviews my only FanFic?  
Yay! Thanks man, and everyone else. I do read all reviews so don't fret.**

Chapter 9: Multiple paths.

The ravine was deep, dark, scary and cold.  
And dark.  
The water had left him standing, shivering, next to a large vein of coal. He ran his hand around the rich...  
Then remembered. He had a torch! He set it down, and it burned. Then he looked around in the darkness, ice was all around excepting the running water he luckily fell in. Creepers and zombies lay stiff, frozen. Skeletons in chunks of frosted bone. He should be dead, yet the cold only felt but a chill. He also didn't feel tired, as he should.  
He looked around, the ravine extended in two directions, both foggy. He noticed a cave in one direction, his right, and went to check it out, after picking up his torch. It looped back into the ravine, where it was considerably hotter now. Lava was every where. He crouched next to the lava, even held his hand a centimeter away from it. The heat left him unaffected. He followed a path left and faced a pitch black cavern. He sighed, this might take a while to get out of.  
A spider raced out of the darkness, he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it in the head just as it was on him. He threw it into the lava behind him. He cautiously followed into the cave, and ended at a dead end and a diamond ore. He shook his head gravely.  
"I wonder what the others are doing..."  
Little did he know, his voice was in perfect unison with Neth saying the same statement, some kilometers away.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Neth wispered.  
The mysterious person, a girl presumably, didn't seem to notice what he'd said. The girl saved him, and he had no supplies on him. His only logical choice was to follow her. She was a desert dweller, apparently. The girl was also slightly, if at all, older than him.  
"Who are you?"  
"That's my business, though I could ask you the same."  
British accent. First words that popped into Neth's head when she talked.  
"I'm Nethaniel."  
"No, you're too trusting."  
"What?"  
She sighed. "You just gave me your name without a reason."  
"Oh..." He shrugged.  
The woman was wearing a large, sandy brown cowl, robe, with a menacing-looking hood as it was pointed and curved slightly in the front top. As she walked ahead of him, she seemed to shimmer in and out of sight, her cowl acting as a form of camouflage.  
"Is that heavy robe even comfortable in this hot desert?" He said, trying to strike a convorsation.  
"It's hardly heavy, light in fact. Plus I'm wearing nothing under it."  
Neth went totally poker-faced at this and her statement was followed by awkward silence.  
Then... Time seemed t n...  
Nethaniel punched sideways, involuntarily and was shocked as he hit an arrow at the shaft, breaking it and sending it tumbling off. His mind did millions of calculations a second, how fast were they walking? What was the speed, accuracy, angle and direction of the arrow? Where was it aimed? How did he stop the damn thing?  
2 miles an hour, 90 miles an hour, amateurly accurate but still dangerous, about 100 degrees angle coming down from exactly six o' clock behind him... As for the last answer, he had no idea. He came up with all of this in a micro second, grabbed the throwing knife out of the girls dagger before she had time to protest, holding it by the end of the blade he spun around and threw it at about the same speed, direction, angle and sadly accuracy of that arrow. About a hundred blocks, meters, behind them a man fell onto his knees. A knife protruded from his head and he face planted into the hot sand.  
He was a desert dweller. He looked at the girl uncertainty. She gave him the same look, then shock and finally fear flickered across her face.  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" She almost yelped.  
"What?"  
"T-They're yellow."  
Sure enough his eyes glowed golden.  
Then they returned to their normal green and he fell over, exhausted, and finally passed out.

He woke up, some hours later, with a quiver on his back with sixty-three arrows in it, the same sandy-brown cowl as the person he killed, but it was patched and cleaned, he noticed the girl was fighting with about a dozen men.  
"...see! He's awake, now. I be he could kill every one of you in five seconds."  
The men started laughing that she propose this _kid_ could kill them.  
She smiled. "How about a duel? All of you versus the kid."  
"What?!" Neth protested groggily.  
The men paused, if she suggested twelve men against a kid, she could be serious. The leader shook his head.  
"We'll take him to the archery range. If he's as good as you say, you both are welcome."  
Neth came to notice two things; one he was on a mixture of cobblestone and stone, not sand. Two, this meant he was at Kinotcxutan, in the center of the desert. On the plateau. Their original destination.  
"Hold up! You guys, you're part of the Krellian Army?" He pointed at the twelve and received nods. "Good. I was told you'd all recognize me." The girl eyed him curiously.  
"Enough. Prove yourself with that bow, and you can talk."  
And so at the archery rang he was to kill sixteen targets in thirty seconds.  
He pulled out an arrow and studied it.  
They were barbed leaf-shaped arrows, known as type 16s and could be used against horses and lightly-armoured men.  
He strung his bow, pulled the arrow back in a nice draw. It wasn't a long bow, a recurve bow instead. A recurve bow has tips that curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. By definition, the difference between recurve and other bows is that the string touches a section of the limb when the bow is strung. A recurve bow stores more energy and delivers energy more efficiently than an equivalent straight-limbed bow, giving a greater amount of energy and speed to the arrow. A recurve will permit a shorter bow than the simple straight limb bow for a given arrow energy and this form was often preferred by archers in environments where long weapons could be cumbersome, such as in brush and forest terrain, or while on horseback. It would have to do. He nodded, signifying he was ready, then let go. The arrow hit home but in one fluid movement he had another arrow already in the second target's head. Third. Fourth. Fifth, eventually all of them.  
With ten seconds to spare.  
Every knight was gaping at him, what little archers were there shook their heads knowing this could only be achieved from years of discipline and training.  
The knight nodded, allowing Neth to explain.  
"I am Nethaniel."  
"Last name?"  
"Shade."  
"That's no last name, at least not Krellian."  
"No." He shook his head sadly. "I'm not from Kingdom Krell." He looked up at them. "I'm from Texas."  
"Where?"  
"America."  
"Impossible! People from the first realm were like, five generations ago."  
"Not all." The Desert Dweller girl chimed in. She pulled her hood down revealing red, no auburn hair. She had piercing amber eyes and a look in her eyes that seemed to say 'How ever bad you think you are, I'm worse.' "I'm from the first realm.  
"Well, I used to live in England. But I was stricken down with a plague, like most of England, and recovered but not without consequences." She waved her hand dismissively. "I, however, no longer face them as I was healed by Lord Notch thine self." There was a collective gasp. "He healed me under the condition I come to the second realm, to help with some important quest."  
Nethaniel then told his story. When they learned it was _this_ Nethaniel, they were even more shocked. Everyone knew his story by now, and he agreed it dismissed a lot of passed around rumors. Most seemed disappointed that the rumored hero was only but a boy.  
He rounded it off with the proposal about the fort.  
The knight stepped forward. "I am the Battlemaster of this fief," and before Neth could ask, he explained: "A fief is an area ruled by a Lord. As Battlemaster, I train all of the knights and apprentices for this lands' army."  
He continued, "Lord Nethaniel, you are granted these permissions. I'll tell Lord Gerard so he's aware. We'll send a party out for your other three friends, I'll train everyone to know green-eyed Endermen are good, I'll also get builders to take your orders."  
"I have a request." Neth said.  
"Anything to have your protection."  
"First of all, sir. I'd like to see your blacksmith."  
A small man with a grey apron stepped forward.  
"Do you have the abilities to craft any weapons?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Even Emerald weapons?"  
Everyone looked shocked. And so he pulled out his emerald sword, which he forgot that he hadn't lost from the floating island in the swamp.  
"For anyone who wielded this, it'd break. But it's part of my... Powers, that I can ONLY," he stressed the word, "use emerald tools once I claim them. I haven't used this sword so it isn't officially claimed, but I plan to claim emerald."  
The blacksmith nodded.  
"First of all, I'd like sixty-four Long Bodkins arrows, the same amount of Short Bodkins and Type 16s, all with emerald tips. Cloth yard shafts."  
Needle-shaped arrows known as long bodkins were used against mail armour. Short bodkins could also be used against mail and plate armour, which was becoming more common on the battlefields by the end of the 14th century.  
Barbed leaf-shaped arrows, known as type 16s, could be used against horses and lightly-armoured men.  
All these arrows were capable of inflicting savage wounds.  
Arrow shafts were made from ash and aspen in the real world, but oak worked in the second realm. 32 inches long, with a thin slice of horn to protect the V-shaped groove at the end of the arrow. These arrows were known as clothyard shafts. The flights were made from flight feathers from chickens in the second realm, cut to shape and fastened on with spider thread for extra strength.  
"I'd also like sixty-four Large, broad-headed arrows. Also emerald."  
Large, broad-headed, swallow-tailed arrow-heads were normally used for hunting large game, such as deer and wild boar. The razor-sharp edges of the barbs gave a long cutting edge to kill or disable the animal, but they were also the 'traditional' and most famouse arrow shape.  
He saw that a scribe was writing all of this down on some paper, with a feather he'd dipped in an ink sac.  
"I want a recurve bow to fit on one side of a saddled horse, and a longbow to fit on the other."  
The longbow and the men who used it were the most feared soldiers of their day. A good archer with a bow of around 100-150 lbs draw weight could shoot an arrow over 300 yards. At Agincourt 5,000 archers and roughly 1,000 men-at-arms defeated an army of between 20,000 and 30,000. If each archer shot 12 arrows a minute that would be 1,000 shafts a second leaving the bows. In 8 minutes it would be possible to shoot over half a million arrows. The chroniclers of the day said that men fell like leaves after the first frosts of winter, and the sky turned black with wooden shafts.  
Neth also ordered an emerald axe and told the blacksmith he'd repay him for all of the resources.  
He then requested a clothier take his cowl, and make it invertable. Shades of green on the inside, shades of sand-colors on the out and vise versa.  
After all this Neth created a dagger out of emeralds and balanced it so it had more weight at the hilt and it came to a slender point-the perfect throwing knife and dagger combination.  
Then Neth shaped his sword into a Falchion shape. The Falchion was a sword used for hacking and cleaving and could be easily used by a soldier inexperienced in sword play. The weapon combined the weight and power of an axe with the versatility of a sword. In some versions the falchion looks rather like the scramasax and later the sabre, and in some versions the form is irregular or like a machete with a crossguard, as is this case. His sword is flat on one side, curved on the other. It's also only his forearms' length. It's actually very resembling to a seax. He put the throwing knife in a perfectly con sealed pocked on his cowl, the exact shape of the knife. He put the sword in a leather scabbard on his waist, but because the sword was short he still moved easily and silently.

The days passed on into weeks. Neth had been practicing his techniques at moving with the shadows, blending in, keeping stock still. Seeing without being seen. He could move 100% silently. Hear without being heard.  
Then one day the aurburn haired lady found him.  
"Neth." She nodded.  
"My Lady," He greeted in return. He was becoming used to medieval greetings.  
"Neth, I'm one of you. I'm a chosen, I know it. That's what Notch's mission for me was."  
"I know."  
She was a bit taken aback. "What?"  
"I've known for some time. I don't believe in coincidences."  
She nodded.  
"Sir Obsidian!" Called a voice. Obsidian had been Neth's new last name so he was Nethaniel Shade Obsidian of Krell.  
"Yes?" He turned to a chamberlain who'd come to him. The man immediately grew uncomfortable, as many acted around him.  
"Sir, there's someone you might want to see. He goes by the name Rasgar Marea. Sir, it's Spainish for Rip Tide."


End file.
